


The Gentlemen's Club

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Cas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a teacher. His father wasn't around when he was growing up, so he begins a club for kids with absent fathers to help them learn what it takes to be a man. Dean visits Ben from time to time and tries to be a role model for Ben. <br/>When he hears about Cas' group, he takes exception. But when he meets Cas, he is immediately taken with the beautiful man.  Cas turns out to be a Dom and he takes Dean as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a real left turn as I was writing it. I was completely shocked that Cas turned out to be a Dom. It just goes to show, these stories write themselves and all I'm doing is the typing.

Cas Novak loved being a teacher. He really wanted to shape young minds and help out kids in general. It might be dorky or something others made fun of him for, but he really cared. This is why he started the group that ended up being called The Gentlemen’s Club.

Cas hadn’t had a real father growing up. His mother struggled to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads while his father would roll in once in a while and take more than he ever gave. And too many of his students were going through the same thing. Cas wanted to teach them what it really meant to be men, decent men who took care of their families and knew how to act in public.

He got parental permission and began to have the club meet after school once a week. He started out simply, just letting the kids talk and answering their questions. But as time went on, it got a lot more involved. He even took them out to art galleries and things like that. He told them they needed to wear their best. When a boy didn’t have a nice jacket or a tie, Cas would buy him one out of his own pocket. The boys loved him and they thrived.

 

It was his third year of running The Gentleman’s Club. He had a good group of boys. One of his favorites was Ben Braedon. Ben talked a lot about this man that had lived with his mom for a year. The guy sounded great, but like so many others in these boy’s lives, he had left. He dropped by every once in a while, but not enough for Ben.

 

One afternoon, Dean rolled up to pick up Ben after school. Lisa had told him it was okay. Ben was involved in some sort of afterschool thing so Dean waited until Ben came out. Ben ran up to Dean and gave him a big hug.

“So, Ben, what’s this afterschool thing you’re doing?”

Ben explained it to Dean. The more he talked, the more irritated Dean got. By the time Ben was done, Dean told Ben to wait for him in the car, he was going to talk to Mr. Novak. Ben looked confused, but said he would do what Dean wanted.

Dean stormed into the school. Who the fuck did this Novak think he was? Dean may not be in Ben’s life on a day-to-day basis, but he was Bens’ father figure and Novak was not going to replace him in that role.

Dean found the classroom where Ben said they met. He could see the teacher’s back as he erased stuff from the board. Dean stormed in.

And then Novak turned around and all the steam left Dean. He couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Novak was fucking beautiful. Gorgeous. He had messy dark hair and eyes that were a piercing blue. Everything about this guy was outstanding. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself.

Cas looked at the man, who had appeared to be mad when he first turned around, but now Cas wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Yes? Can I help you? I’m Cas Novak.”

Dean took another deep breath. “Uh, hi. I’m Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled and it just lit up the room.

“Oh yes. I’m really glad to meet you., Ben speaks very highly of you.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. I was just wondering what exactly you’re doing with this club.”

“Well, it’s fairly simple. I never had a good male role model in my life growing up. I want to provide one for these boys. Some don’t have fathers at all. Others, like Ben, have good role models but who are not there for them all the time. I mean no harm and I’m not looking to replace anyone.”

Dean considered this for a moment. He had Ben in the car so he really didn’t have time to pursue this.

Dean did something impetuous.

“Uh, Cas, I would really like to hear more about this but I have Ben in the car. Would you consider having dinner with me, so we could, uh, you know, talk about it?”

Cas eyed him. He cocked his head in a way that just really got to Dean.

“Yes, I think that would be fine, Dean. When?”

Dean asked what Cas was doing the very next night.

“I’m free. Here, let me write down in my address and phone number for you.”

Dean left with a huge smile on his face.

 

He took Ben to dinner, Ben went on and on about Novak and how great he was. It made Dean sad that he couldn’t be with Ben more. But he did the best he could. And he had to admit, he was pretty damn taken with Novak, too.

After a fun night, he took Ben home. He tried to avoid Lisa, but she came out to talk to him. They barely avoided a fight and Dean was glad to be gone.

 

He was going to pick Cas up. He drove to the address and it was an apartment building. Not great but not the worst either, it was two levels and Cas lived on the upper floor. Dean walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

 

Cas opened the door and he was just as stunning as Dean remembered, maybe more. Cas smiled brightly and said, “I’m ready.” He grabbed a sort of ridiculous trench coat and put it on. Dean led the way to the car.

“I’ve been looking forward to this, Dean. Oh, I can call you Dean, right?”

Dean assured him it was fine.

Cas continued. “I love to talk about my little project. And I haven’t been out to dinner in a long time. Don’t get many chances on a teacher’s salary.”

Dean smiled. He drove to a little diner he loved. They got out, walked in and sat at a booth. Dean tried very hard not to stare at the guy.

 

Cas chatted a bit about his group. It sounded really nice to Dean,

“I wish a teacher had something like this when I was growing up.” Dean sighed.

Cas looked at him gently. “You didn’t have a father either?”

“Oh, I had one,” Dean was quick to say, “but he wasn’t much of a father. My mom died in a fire when I was four and my brother was just a baby. It fucked my dad up and he started drinking. He used to disappear for days at a time. I had to take care of Sammy when he was gone.”

Cas looked very sad. “I’m really sorry you had to go through that, Dean.”

Dean waved a hand, “Eh, it’s all in the past now. Sam is in college and my dad is dead. I’m doing fine.”

Cas smiled at him. “Yes, I can see you are. You are a very good influence on Ben.”

“I think the world of that kid.” Dean grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They finished eating. Dean didn’t want the evening to end, so he suggested they go for coffee. Cas agreed right away, so Dean was encouraged.

 

Dean drove to a little coffee house he liked. They ordered, and then sat outside. It was a beautiful night and they looked at the stars for a bit. Then the coffee arrived.

Cas asked Dean about his job, and Dean explained that he was a mechanic. Cas seemed actually interested.

Cas looked at dean and said, “I love a man who works with his hands.”

Dean grinned as his heart did a flip. “I’m really glad to hear that, Cas.”

They talked about music. Cas liked classic rock too. Dean was thinking that Cas was just about perfect.

It was time to take Cas home. They both had to get up and work in the morning. Dean drove to Cas’ apartment building. He walked Cas to his door.

“I had a really great time tonight, Dean.” Cas looked in his eyes.

Dean grinned broadly. “So did I Cas.” And he leaned down for a brief kiss. His lips just brushed Cas’ but it was just marvelous.

Dean said, “I’ll text you Cas. I think we should go out again.”

Cas nodded and Dean left.

Dean grinned all the way home. Later in bed, Dean grabbed his cock and just fantasized about Cas on top of him and how awesome it would be.

 

Dean texted Cas the next day. He told Cas how much he enjoyed the evening with him and asked him out again on Friday. Cas accepted and Dean was grinning the rest of the day. Even his boss, Bobby Singer noticed. Dean just said he was feeling happy and what the fuck was wrong with that.

 

Friday, rolled around. Dean got home from work and took a shower. He grabbed his cock and imagined Cas in the shower with him, pushing him up against the shower wall and fucking him senseless. He shot all over the shower wall in no time.

He dressed and went to pick up Cas again.

When Cas answered the door, he looked spectacular. He told Dean to come in, he wasn’t quite ready yet.

Dean looked around the living room. There were tons of books, which wasn’t a surprise. What was a surprise were the pencil drawings of men in various stages of undress and arousal that were framed on the walls. Dean looked closer, and every one of them had been done by Cas. They were very good.

Cas came out of his bedroom and saw Dean looking at a drawing. Cas cleared his throat and Dean turned around.

“These are amazing, Cas. You’re very talented. Do you use models?”

Cas cocked his head and smiled. It was the sweetest sight Dean thought he had ever seen.

“Uh, no. I just do them from my, well, my imagination.”

 

Dean smiled. “You have an excellent imagination, Cas.”

 

They left and went to dinner. Dean chose a better place than the diner. They ate and talked about just about everything. Dean was having such a good time.

After, Dean asked Cas if he wanted to go get a drink and Cas agreed. Dean drove to a club he liked, where the music was good.

They got a booth. Dean scooted over next to Cas and Cas smiled.

“I really like you, Cas. I really enjoy spending time with you.”

Cas smiled brightly and Dean’s stomach got fluttery. “Really like spending time with you, too, Dean.”

Dean went for it, He reached and put his hands on either side of Cas’ face. He pulled Cas in and kissed him. It was a long, soulful kiss. Cas parted his lips and Dean pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth. When their tongues touched, Dean felt it down to his toes.

They broke apart and just looked at one another. Then the waitress brought their beers and it broke the moment.

 

Dean pulled Cas onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. He put his arms around Cas’ lower back and Cas smiled. He put his arms around Dean’s shoulders and they danced. As the song went on, Dean pulled Cas closer. Before the song was over, they were pressed against each other. Cas closed his eyes.

When the song was over, Dean asked Cas if he wanted to get out of there. Cas nodded.

Dean drove them back to Cas’.

The second they got in the door, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall, trapped Dean’s hands above his head with one of his hands and kissed him hard and rough. Dean kissed back and felt his cock move in his pants. He never expected this Cas to show up.

Cas growled in a voice even more gravely than normal, “I want you, Dean. I want to spread your legs apart and fuck you until you scream. Now.”

Dean nodded, afraid to even try to speak.

 

Cas led Dean to his bedroom. There, he grabbed Dean and kissed him again, as fiercely as before. He cupped on hand over Dean’s hardening cock and Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt over his head and then ran a hand over Dean’s chest. He paused to pinch Dean’s nipples and Dean moaned again.

Then Cas unbuttoned Dean’s button fly jeans. Every button that opened made Dean harder. He was so needy at this point, Cas could have literally done anything to him and he would have gone along with it.

Pants open, Cas pulled them down to Dean’s feet. Dean’s cock was tenting his boxers obscenely. Cas reached in the slit and pulled Dean’s cock out. Dean watched as Cas looked at his cock.

“Really nice, Dean.”

Then he yanked Dean’s boxers down and Dean stepped out of his pants and boxers and stood nude. Cas pulled him to the bed and pushed him down on it.

Cas undressed hurriedly. When he pulled off his boxers, Dean almost gasped at the size of Cas’ cock. It was very long, like eight inches long, and thick. It was standing up, ready for Dean.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas crawled over Dean. His cock dragged along Dean’s belly and Dean sucked in a huge breath. Cas sucked on Dean’s throat and bit. It would leave a mark for days and Dean loved it. Then Cas moved down to Dean’s nipples. He bit them hard and Dean moaned again. Cas sucked and bit each of Dean’s nipples and they were like rocks when he was done.  
Then Cas moved over Dean’s cock. “It’s lovely, Dean. You have such a beautiful cock.”  
He took it in his mouth and Dean was gasping at the sensation. Cas sucked on the head and stuck the tip of his tongue into Dean’s slit. Dean was fisting the bedspread. Cas sucked down the shaft until he had all of Dean’s cock in his mouth. He just stopped, holding it until Dean groaned and then he moved his mouth up and down.   
Cas just kept sucking and running his tongue around Dean’s cock. He ran his tounge over the head and into Dean’s slit every pass. Soon Dean could feel it beginning.  
“Cas, I’m gonna cum…”  
Cas smiled around Dean’s cock and when Dean shot, Cas swallowed every drop. He even sucked for more. Dean was making filthy sounds; he could hear himself but it seemed like someone else making them.  
“That was yummy Dean.”  
Then Cas spread Dean’s legs far apart and pushed them up. Dean lifted them for Cas. Cas put his face over Dean’s hole and licked. Dean just about came off the bed but Cas held him down by his hips.  
Then Cas said, “Turn over Dean.” Dean flipped into his hands and knees. He put his face in the pillow and his ass in the air.  
Cas proceed to rim Dean’s hole until Dean was going crazy. Finally, he said, “Cas, I can’t take much more.”  
Cas said behind him, “Oh I think you can, Dean.”  
Cas got lube, Dean couldn’t see from where. The next thing he knew, Cas had thrust three fingers into him. Dean grunted and gasped. It hurt for just a second but then, it felt amazing. Cas fucked the fingers in and out of Dean, playing around inside him. Dean pushed back on them.  
Finally, Cas tore open a condom pack with his teeth. Dean waited, assuming he was rolling it on.   
Then Cas was forcing into him. Even being opened by Cas’ fingers, Cas was huge and it was painful. Dean groaned and then, Cas was in him all the way. Cas waited until Dean relaxed.  
Then he began to ream Dean for all he was worth. He fucked Dean hard. Dean met every thrust with one of his own. Cas had a grip on Dean’s hips that left bruises. He pulled Dean back for every thrust.  
Dean was in a total haze. His world had reduced to just where Cas was fucking him. He wanted it so badly, he wanted it to last.  
And last it did. Cas went on and on. Dean couldn’t believe how Cas could make this last so long, but he was happy he did. He was in heaven.  
At last, Cas got erratic and Dean knew he was going to cum. Cas thrust in and groaned. Then he pulled out and pushed Dean to lie down.  
Cas laid down next to Dean. Dean was sex-blown. He felt like he didn’t have a bone in his body.  
Cas ran a hand over Dean’s face. “You are such a good boy, Dean. I really liked fucking you. I want to fuck you again, soon. Such a good boy.”  
Dean smiled. He loved hearing Cas praise him. He had never been in a relationship like this one, never felt submissive before in his life. But he did with Cas, and it felt right, and it felt good.  
Who the hell knew that mild-mannered teacher Mr. Novak was a fucking Dom?  
Dean lay in Cas’ arms and came back to himself. Cas kept touching Dean, running his hand through Dean’s hair and running his hand over Dean’s face. Dean sighed contentedly.

Cas whispered, “I’m gonna be ready to go again in about half an hour, Dean. Will you be ready for round two?  
Dean just said, “Yeah, Cas. I will.”

It was a quick half hour. Cas was playing with Dean’s cock and it was responding. Cas rubbed it and ran his hand up and down the shaft until Dean was hard. Then he moved between Dean’s legs and made Dean pull them up.  
Dean held on to his legs as Cas licked his hole. It was so good, Dean wanted it all. Cas stuck his tounge into Dean.   
Then he was putting on a condom and lubed it up. Dean looked down and still was amazed by the size of Cas’ cock.   
Cas moved up and put Dean’s legs on his shoulders. He jammed his cock into Dean until it was in as far as it could possibly go. Even though they had just had sex and Dean was still pretty open, it hurt.   
Dean almost told Cas to stop when the pain lessened to a burn. Cas began to fuck in and out of him hard. Cas leaned down and bit one of Dean’s nipples and Dean cried out. It was all so erotic. Dean wanted it all.  
Cas moved up so far it lifted Dean’s ass off the bed. Cas thrust into him. Dean met each thrust and they established a rhythm that was fast and hard and ruthless.   
Finally Cas came. He thrust in and groaned again, and then he just yanked out and ditched the condom.  
“Poor Dean didn’t cum. Do you want to cum. Dean?”  
Dean said, “Yes, please.  
Cas grinned and said, “Such a good boy. I really like you Dean.”  
Then he sucked Dean off. It didn’t take long and Cas took all the spunk in his mouth. Then he moved up and fed it to Dean. Dean sucked every drop out of Cas’ mouth and swallowed.  
Dean was destroyed. Luckily, Cas was tired too. He pulled the covers down and pulled Dean into the bed. Dean sighed contentedly. Cas spooned Dean all night. Dean slept like the dead.

Dean woke up alone. He groaned. His ass hurt like a mofo. He had to piss so he got up and found the bathroom. He was pissing when the door opened and Cas was in the doorway watching him.  
“Uh, Cas, personal space?”  
Cas smiled at him like a leopard eyeing prey. “We don’t need personal space between us, Dean.”  
Dean finished and washed his hands with Cas watching him the entire time.  
“Hungry?” 

Dean found out he was starving. “Yeah, I could eat.”  
Cas grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Cas began to take things out of the fridge and cabinets and soon enough, Dean was eating a really good breakfast.  
“A sex god who can cook,” Dean smiled. “I’m in heaven.”  
Cas smiled that smile again. 

After breakfast, Dean cleared the table and put the stuff in the sink to soak. While he was at the sink, Cas came up behind him and pressed against him.  
“Want you again, Dean. Cas I have you?”  
Dean nodded. Sore ass or not, he wanted Cas. A lot.


	4. Chapter 4

In the bedroom, Cas was rooting around in a dresser drawer. He found what he was looking for and came over to the bed. Dean was laying on the bed, sans boxers.  
Dean looked at the soft restraints and what looked like a blindfold. He got nervous but didn’t say anything.  
“Okay Dean, here’s the deal. I use a color system. Green means everything is fine, go on. Yellow means I’m uncomfortable but willing to keep going. Red means stop. If you ever say red, I promise I’ll stop immediately. Okay? Understand?’  
Dean nodded.  
“Nope, I need to hear you say it Dean.:

Dean said, “Yes, Cas, I understand completely.”  
Cas smiled.  
He turned Dean on his hands and knees. Then he restrained Dean’s hands with the soft restraints attached to the headboard. Next the blindfold went on. Dean felt terribly vulnerable.  
Cas ran a hand over Dean’s ass and Dean jumped.   
Cas said, “What color are you, Dean?”  
Dean answered, “Green, Cas.”  
“Excellent, Dean.”

Cas licked Dean’s right ass cheek. Dean jumped again. Then Cas slapped his ass hard. Dean grunted and tried to move away but Cas had hold of his hips.  
“Be good, Dean.”   
Dean tried. Cas was slapping his ass hard. But then he stopped and caressed each ass cheek and it felt so good.

Next Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and pulled it back between his legs from Behind. His balls went too. Cas sucked each ball into his mouth and Dean was moaning loudly. Cas sucked on each of his balls until Dean was ready to scream. Dean pulled on his restraints but nothing would give.  
He popped his mouth off and grabbed Dean’s cock. He pulled it back and down over and over, milking Dean until Dean came, actually yelling. It was so good, so fucking good, Dean was lost.

“What color, Dean?”  
“Green. I’m green, Cas.”   
Cas was shoving into him. It hurt, like it always did, but not for long. Then Cas rammed in and out of him, holding his hips tightly. Cas pulled back to meet every one of his thrusts, so that the sound of their bodies slapping together was all Dean could hear.  
Cas slammed him for a long time, but then his thrusts became erratic and he came, grunting. He immediately pulled out and Dean could hear him getting rid of the condom.  
Cas gently released Dean’s hands. He rubbed Dean’s wrists for a few moments and then he took off the blindfold. Dean just collapsed on the bed. Cas moved next to him and held him tightly.  
“Such a good boy. You are the best boy I’ve ever hand, Dean. You’re perfect.:  
And he ran his hands through Dean’s hair and touched his face.  
Dean felt so cared for, so safe. He really wanted to please Cas. Plus, sex with Cas was awesome. Dean came harder than he ever had before. Even if his ass was on fire.  
Dean just sighed contentedly.  
When he could talk, Dean said, “Wow, Cas. I thought you were just a mild-mannered teacher. You really hide a dark side, dude.”  
Cas grinned. “I love those kids and I really do want the best for them. But at home, yeah, I want completely different things. And right now, you’re what I want, Dean. You really are perfect. I think I want to own you.”

Dean looked nervous. “What does that mean, Cas?”

Cas sighed. “We don’t have to do that now. Let’s just see how the rest of the weekend plays out, shall we? And if it is as great as it has been so far, we can talk about tomorrow.”  
Dean nodded.

Cas cuddled Dean up to him and they slept for a while.   
They woke up at the same time. Dean gazed into those amazing eyes and smiled.  
“Gotta piss, Cas.” Dean got up. To his embarrassment, Cas did too, and followed him to the bathroom.  
Cas leaned against the door jam and smiled.   
“Good thing I don’t get performance anxiety Cas.” Dean pissed and Cas watched him.  
“That would be adorable, Dean.”  
“Why do you want to watch, anyway, Cas?”  
“Just like to see you piss.” Cas grinned at him and Dean just shook his cock and washed his hands.  
Cas led the way to the kitchen. He started taking things out for a meal. He began the prep while Dean watched him.  
Dean offered to help but Cas said he had it. Before long, they were eating chicken fettucine alfredo. There was garlic bread and a small salad.  
“If I keep eating like this, I’ll get fat, Cas.”  
Cas grinned at him. “First of all, Dean, we have to keep up our calorie intake when we’re having such energetic sex. Second, I would feel exactly the same way about you if you did get fat.”  
Dean doubted the truthfulness of that statement but he didn’t say anything.

Cas suggested they watch a movie. They snuggled up on the couch and Cas put in a movie called Maurice. It was very moving, about being brave enough to come out as being gay. Dean brushed away a tear at the end, and Cas laughed and hugged him.  
“You are so sweet, baby. So good and sweet.”  
Dean grumbled but Cas cut him off with a kiss.

Dean told Cas it was very difficult for him to come out. Cas looked very sad.  
“I’m really sorry, Dean. It was your family? You thought they wouldn’t take it well?”  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, and I was right. My dad threw me out.”  
“Fuck! I hate that. I’d like to kick his ass.”  
“Too late. He’s dead.”  
Cas just hugged Dean really tight. Dean sighed.

“Cas, what’s up with us? Why do you seem to care for me so much? What’s going on here?”  
Cas looked at his very seriously.  
“Dean, I liked you the second you walked in my classroom. I was very attracted. Then you asked me out and I got very excited. I just think you’re about perfect for me. Very handsome. Very sexy. Very submissive.”  
Dean shook his head. “I’ve never been submissive before you. I don’t even understand why I feel so submissive with you now. It’s confusing for me.”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. “Sometimes, my sweet boy, you just have to meet the right person to discover who you really are. I am your right person, Dean.”  
Dean thought about this. It sounded right to him. He felt safe with Cas, and cared for. He decided to just go with it.  
He smiled at Cas.   
“There’s my good boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean said to Cas, “You make me feel safe.”  
Cas looked at him with care in his eyes. “I want you to always feel safe, Dean. I want to take care of you, always.”  
Dean blinked. He didn’t know what to say.

Cas pulled Dean back into the bedroom.  
“No more sessions today.”  
Dean looked confused.  
Cas explained that when he tied Dean up, spanked him and did the other things, those were BDSM sessions. Dean said he understood.  
“So now,” Cas said, “I make love to you.”  
Dean was shocked. ‘Make love’? Fuck.

Cas put Dean on the bed, naked. Dean spread his legs and Cas smiled at him.  
Cas oved over Dean, and again, his long cock drug across Dean’s belly as he did. Dean thought this was just about the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him.  
Cas started kissing him. Dean responded. They kissed deeply, passionately, for quite a while. Dean’s lips were swollen and tender, and still they kissed.  
Dean was so hard. It kind of hurt, how hard he was. Cas was hard, there was no doubt with his massive cock, it was pressed against Dean’s thigh.  
Then Cas pulled away and moved down to Dean’s nipples. Cas sucked on each one, and lightly bit them. Dean moaned. His nipples were very sensitive.  
After that, Cas lubed up his hand and reached down and put two fingers into Dean’s hole. Dean pushed against them. Cas smiled. Cas moved them in and out of Dean, and then added a third. Dean grunted but still pushed back. He felt stretched to his limit though. That is, until Cas added a fourth finger.  
Dean whimpered, and Cas said, “it’s okay, baby, just relax.”  
Dean took deep breaths and relaxed, and found he could handle it.  
Finally, Cas put on a condom. He pushed Dean over on his side and spooned back against him. He lifted Dean’s leg and pushed into him.  
It hurt but Dean expected that. He just rode it out and it quickly lessened to a burn.  
Cas began to fuck him, but not nearly as fast or rough as before. He kept a steady pace and Dean found he needed more.  
“Harder Cas, please.”  
Cas began to thrust harder and increased his speed. Dean loved it.  
“So good. Fuck, Cas…”  
Cas reached over Dean and fisted his cock. Dean groaned and thrust up into Cas’ hand. Cas let him control the pace and he came quickly. Cas sucked all Dean’s cum off his hand.  
After a bit, Cas became erratic and then he came, too. He grabbed Dean tightly and kissed his spine.  
He pulled out and ditched the condom. He turned Dean towards him and put Dean’s head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Dean and stroked his hair. Dean hummed in happiness.

Cas took Dean to the living room to talk.  
“Actually, Dean, I think we should talk today. I told you I wanted to own you and that we would talk about it tomorrow. But after talking to you after the movie, I want to do it today.”  
Dean nodded.  
“When I say I want to own you,” Cas said, “What I mean is I want you to be mine. Completely. Totally. To the exclusion of anyone else. You agree to follow my commands or wants sexually and I care for you, love you. You can stop anything I am doing to you at any time. You always have that control. But I say what it is we do, what I want from you. And unless you’re uncomfortable with, it, you do what I say to do. In return I care for you, your well-being, your self-worth. Do you understand?”  
Dean thought that he did. He would be committing himself to Cas completely. Willingly and without reservation, he would belong to Cas.  
Dean thought about it. In reality, he couldn’t find one thing about this that didn’t appeal to him right now.  
“Cas, I agree. I want to give myself to you.”  
Cas hugged him tightly.  
“You are such a good boy.”  
Dean smiled.

They watched movies the rest of the day. Cas had an extensive collection of gay movies and they were excellent. Dean cuddled up with Cas on the couch. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean. Eventually, Dean fell asleep against Cas.  
Cas let him sleep, thinking he looked adorable.  
When Dean woke up, he was embarrassed. Cas cut him off immediately.  
“You were tired. You slept. That’s a normal human response. I thought you looked adorable sleeping. Now stop it.”  
Dean did. He never wanted to irritate Cas in any way.  
Cas led him to bed and they got in. Cas spooned up against Dean and held him tightly. Dean slept deeply.

Dean woke up alone. He smelled coffee so he got up and went to the kitchen, where Cas was drinking a cup.  
“Cas, I need to piss. I figured you’d want to watch.” Cas grinned broadly and put down his cup. He followed Dean to the bathroom and watched him piss. Dean had to piss for a while, and Cas watched intently. Dean washed up and they went back to the kitchen.  
Cas got Dean a cup of coffee.  
“That was very good, baby. I’m proud of you for coming to get me.”  
Dean looked shy, but said, “I know you like to watch me.”  
Dean drank his coffee.

Cas looked at Dean. He took a sip of his coffee. “Dean, I want you to move in here with me.”  
Dean almost choked on his coffee. “What? Why?”  
Cas simply said, “Because I want to have access to you at all times. And because you need a better place to live.”  
Dean thought about it. Finally, he agreed.  
“Good, Very good Dean. I’m really pleased.”

Dean knew it was fast. He knew his friends would tell him he was nuts. But at this point, Dean didn’t care.

Cas told him he would help him move over the next few days.

Cas told Dean he wanted to have one more session with Dean before Dean had to go home. Dean agreed.

Dean found himself in bed with his calves tied to his thighs. His hands were bound in front of him and tied to the bindings on his legs. Cas smiled at his and showed him a vibrator. He lubed it up and jammed it into Dean. Dean grunted but didn’t say anything.  
“What color are you, Dean?”  
“I’m green Cas.” Dean said it in a very breathless voice.  
“Good boy.”  
Cas left the room.  
Dean started to squirm. The vibrator shifted inside him. It was set to high and Dean moaned. It was close to his prostate and thank god, not touching it. Dean’s cock was hard and leaking pre-cum. It was beginning to throb.

Dean was going crazy. He needed something, he needed Cas in him. The vibrator was humming inside him and he loved it and hated it.  
He just squirmed desperately. He was just about ready to say “Red” when Cas came back and pulled it out of him. Dean was covered in sweat.

Cas untied him, telling him what a good boy he was.

“I didn’t like that, Cas. It was too much.”

Cas smiled at him. “No baby, it was just right. I love to see you squirm and sweat.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and Cas laughed.  
“That’s not very pretty, baby.”  
Dean just stuck it out again.  
“Okay, baby, if you’re going to stick it out, you need to use it.”  
He laid back and pointed at his cock.  
Dean was thrilled. He had wanted to taste Cas ever since they met.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean licked the head. Cas moaned. He took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. It was so big. Dean was amazed. He sucked oh the head and tasted Cas’ pre-cum. He shoved the tip of his tongue into the slit as far as it would go. Cas just gasped.  
Dean ran his tounge around the head, then sucked down as far as he could. No way he could get all eight inches in his mouth but he went down pretty far. He swirled his tongue around and then sucked back up. He went up and down a few times and then Cas pulled him off.  
“Enough, Baby. I need to be inside you.”  
He told Dean to get on his hands and knees and Dean did. He stuck his ass in the air.  
Cas licked across Dean’s hole and Dean made sounds, filthy sounds. Dean was making sounds with Cas he never had before.  
Cas rimmed him for a bit, then lubed up his hand and opened Dean up. Dean was moaning and pushing on Cas’ fingers as hard as he could.  
Then Cas was in him. It hurt but Dean had come to love the hurt, crave it even. Cas fucked him hard and fast. He held Dean’s hip tightly. Dean tried to push back but Cas had too strong a hold on his hips. Dean just moaned and gasped.  
“Cas, it’s so good. Fuck… god… fuck, fuck…”  
After what seemed like forever, Cas got erratic and came. As usual he pulled right out and took off the condom. He pushed on Dean’s back and Dean laid down. He turned over. Cas laid down next to him.  
“I love you, Dean. You are sweet and pliable and sexy as fuck. I’m so blessed to have you.”  
Dean was startled. He said quietly, “I love you too, Cas. You make me feel so good, in ways I’ve never even felt before. I need you so much.” Dean almost felt teary.  
Cas just put his arms around Dean and held him.

It was time for Dean to go home. He didn’t want to, He really wanted to stay with Cas. Cas assured him that they would be together the next day after they both got off work.

At home, Dean felt lonely and weird. He missed Cas so much, it hurt. He started packing stuff to make himself feel a little better, because it meant he would be living with Cas soon.

Eventually, He had to go to bed. But he couldn’t sleep. He missed Cas holding him and his mind was racing. He just laid there all night and then the alarm went off.  
He drug himself out of bed and dressed for work.  
When he got to work, Bobby looked him over.  
“You look like hammered shit. You must have had a hell of a weekend.”  
Dean sighed. “I had the best weekend of my life, Bobby. I just couldn’t sleep last night.”  
Bobby just shook his head, and Dean went to work.  
At noon, he sat down to eat a sandwich. His phone chimed that he had a text.  
It was from Cas.

Received 12:15 from Cas: Hey baby boy. Just wanted to tell you I love you and you’re perfect. I really look forward to seeing you later. Be good for me.  
Dean was thrilled. He rushed to text back.  
Sent 12:20 to Cas: Oh I needed that so much. I miss you so much it hurts. I love you too.  
Dean was smiling again and felt like he could make it through the afternoon now.

Finally, it was quitting time. Cas was waiting for him at his house. Dean got in his car and rushed over.

Cas opened the door, grabbed Dean and pushed him up against the wall.’  
“I could fuck you right here, baby.” Dean thrilled at his gravelly voice.  
Dean just looked in Cas’ eyes and said, “Do it.”  
Cas grabbed Dean’s jeans and unbuttoned them. He pulled down the zipper and then, Dean’s pants were off. Cas pulled down his boxers as well. He turned Dean around and pushed him against the wall and held him there.  
Dean heard Cas’ zipper unzip. Cas pressed two fingers into Dean and scissored them around. Then he plunged his cock into Dean.  
Dean grunted and just breathed through the pain. It went away quickly and then, it was just all Cas.  
Cas fucked Dean roughly. Dean loved it, craved it, it was the answer to every question he had asked himself lying in bed alone.  
Dean realized that Cas wasn’t wearing a condom. He wondered but it didn’t really bother him.  
Cas continued his assault on Dean. Dean was moaning and panting for breath.  
Then Cas came in him. It felt so amazing, Dean thought he might pass out. He could feel Cas’ cum fill him and he wanted the feeling to last forever.  
Cas pulled out but still held Dean against the wall. Dean could feel Cas’ cum running down the inside of his thighs. Cas put his hand down and scooped some up, He reached around and fed it to Dean, who sucked it from Cas’ fingers happily.  
Cas let him off the wall and said, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”   
He led Dean to the bathroom and wiped him clean.   
Then Dean just grabbed him and kissed him. Cas responded and they kissed hotly.  
In the bedroom, Dean lay on the bed watching Cas take his clothes off.  
“Cas, can I ask you a question?”

Cas said of course.

“You fucked me with no condom. Aren’t you worried?”

Cas smiled at him, “Dean, I know I’m clean and I’m pretty damn sure you are too. When did you get tested last?”  
Dean thought. “About two months ago.”  
Cas asked, “And were you clean?”

“Yeah.”

“And how many men have you been with since then, Dean?”

Dean smiled. “Just you, Cas.”

Cas smiled, “Exactly. No more condoms.”

Cas crawled in the bed next to Dean. He wrapped Dean in his arms and Dean just sighed and leaned into him.  
“I started packing, Cas. I should be done by Wednesday.”  
Cas smiled. “Such a good boy.”

They lay there for a bit, then Cas suggested they eat dinner. Dean agreed, he felt hungry.

While they ate the excellent meal Cas had prepared, Dean asked if they were going to have a session tonight.  
Cas grinned. “Would my boy like one?’  
Dean felt shy but he said, “Yeah, Cas, I would.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas had Dean laying out flat on the bed. Cas was sitting between his legs. He had lube and poured a bunch in his hand.   
He grabbed Dean’s cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He rubbed the head every few passes, and stuck the end of his finger into the slit.  
Dean was moaning and panting, trying not to wiggle around too much.  
Cas kept it up until Dean shot cum all over himself.   
Cas smiled.  
He immediately began to run his hand over Dean’s cock again. Dean really gasped loudly and sucked in a deep breath.   
Cas kept it up until Dean was hard again.   
“Oh my god, Cas. I don’t think I can…”  
Cas just said, “You can.”  
Dean was lifting his hips into Cas hand and pushing up. Cas just fisted Dean’s cock, keeping a hard grip on it. Cas just kept running his hand up and down, and suddenly, Dean came again, yelling out.  
“Jesus. Cas. Holy fuck.”  
Cas laughed.

After a brief rest period, Cas started up again.  
Dean was reduced to whining. “Cas, I can’t, I know I can’t.”  
Cas said, “We’ll see.”  
Dean was sweating and making little sounds in his throat. He was in a place that combined sheer agony with immense pleasure.  
Cas ran his hand up and down, up and down, rubbing the head and he added playing with Dean’s balls. He ran a finger under them too, hitting that sweet sensitive spot.  
Dean was a puddle of sweat and pre-cum. He wanted to cum so badly, but he just couldn’t get there. Cas just kept up the incredible hand job until Dean wanted to cry.  
All at once, Dean was there. He felt it coming, felt his balls get tighter than they had ever been before. It was slow, almost like slow motion, and then it hit.  
Dean screamed. His cock shot cum high in the air. Cas squeezed every drop out of him.   
Dean just lay there, completely blown. His pupils were all back and he was like a rag doll. Cas lay down beside him.  
“You are such a good boy. I love you so much, my sweet, sweet boy. You are the best ever. So good.”  
Dean heard him and felt his petting. Cas ran hands through his hair and touched his face.   
Finally Dean was back. He was exhausted but so happy.   
“I love you so much, Cas.”  
Cas kissed him and told him how much he loved Dean too.

Dean lay there, completely happy. “Cas, I can’t bear to leave. I just want to stay here with you tonight. Please don’t make me leave. I can’t sleep without you.”  
Cas hugged him tightly. “Of course you can stay here baby. We’ll just set the alarm earlier so you can go home and change.”  
Dean was so happy. “Thank you.”  
Cas smiled. “Don’t thank me baby. I had trouble sleeping without you too.”

They ate dinner. Dean loved to watch Cas cook, especially naked like he was now. He had such a wonderful body, muscular but not buff. He had that amazing cock that just hung down so far and his balls were big and heavy. Dean’s cock twitched just looking at him.

They went to bed early. Dean was instantly asleep.   
Sometime in the middle of the night, he became aware that Cas had fingers in him, He pushed back and Cas chuckled.  
“Need you, baby.”  
Soon, Cas was in him. They were spooning and Cas held him tightly with one arm. He fucked in and out of Dean so hard it took his breath away. He pushed back against every thrust.   
When Cas came, Dean felt his cum fill up Dean. It was still just about the most wonderful thing Dean had ever felt. When Cas pulled out. Dean felt it leaking out of him.  
Then Cas pushed him onto his stomach and began to lick the cum off him. He licked Dean’s hole and Dean huffed. Then Cas put his mouth on Dean’s hole and began to lick inside him and suck every drop out of him.   
Dean was moaning. He wiggled around and Cas laughed,  
Cas turned him over and fed him cum. Dean sucked every drop out of Cas’ mouth greedily.  
They just went back to sleep.

In the morning they had coffee and Dean got ready to leave for home and then work.  
Cas told him, “You need to bring clothes and your toothbrush and shit like that with you when you come tonight. I think what we should do about moving you is to go on Saturday. I’ll hire movers and we can be there to tell them what you want and what you don’t.”  
Dean thought that sounded wonderful. He went to work happier than ever.

 

At work, Bobby pulled him aside,   
“Something si going on with you, Dean. We’ve been friends for a lot of years. I want to know what’s up.”  
Dean told him he’d found someone and was in love. He told Bobby they were moving in together.  
Bobby said, “That’s fantastic, Dean. Who’s the lucky gal?”  
Dean took a deep breath and said,” Bobby, it’s not a woman.”  
Dean waited.  
Then Bobby said, “Son I don’t care. I’m just glad to see you happy.”  
Dean hugged him. He was so relieved.

Dean arrived at Cas’ that night with his stuff in a duffel. Cas had cleared space in drawers and in the closet for Dean’s stuff. While he put things away, he told Cas about his talk with Bobby.  
Cas smiled. “I’m glad your friend understood. Actually, there’s something else we need to discuss.”  
Dean sat on the bed and looked at Cas.  
Next week, I’m taking the boys to dinner. They have to get dressed in their suit coats and ties and it’s going to be a nice restaurant. I want you to come with us.”  
Dean was nervous. “But what about Ben?”  
Cas told Dean, “He’s going to find out about us sooner or later. I think it’ll go a lot better if we tell him together and let him see us interact.”  
Dean agreed but he still had a knot in his stomach.  
They didn’t have a session that night. Cas just fucked Dean and it was as amazing as always.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean got moved in. He was still just thrilled about living with Cas. More than the mind blowing sex, it was hos sweet Cas was with him, how caring he was. Dean felt treasured for the first time in his life.

After he was completely moved in, Cas told him he had something for him. He brought out a beautiful collar. It was divided into two, with a gold stripe in between. The top was a beautiful blue that matched Cas’ eyes. The bottom was a deep green that matched Dean’s eyes. Cas explained that Dean only needed to wear it when he was with Cas in their home.  
Dean was naked at the time. He immediately kneeled down for Cas to collar him. He cried.

The night of the dinner with the kids had arrived. Dean was terribly nervous, but Cas was supremely confident that Ben would take the news about them being a couple well.  
They were at the restaurant. All the kids were on their best behavior and it was actually fun. Ben was watching Cas and Dean closely. After dinner, they pulled Ben aside.  
“Ben, I need to talk to you about Dean and myself.” Cas started.  
Ben grinned. “You guys are in love.”  
Cas smiled at him while Dean just gawked. “That’s right, Ben. Dean and I are in love. We’re living together now.”  
Ben seemed excited. He turned to Dean. “So that’s why you couldn’t get with my mom. It all makes sense now.”  
Dean smiled and hugged him.

They did great living together. Cas had a session twice a week during the week and pretty much kept Dean in session all day on Saturday. Sundays they just relaxed Dean was happier than he ever thought was possible. 

They married a year later.   
Dean’s life was more than he ever thought it could be. He belonged to Cas forever.


End file.
